The Legend Of King Frost
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: The Russian Legend Of King Frost is one most know. The story of the girl who is lost to the snow by her family to be taken from the cold by Jack Frost himself. She finds herself falling for the one that is known to many as cruel and cold whilst he is fun and wishes her to be happy. So join them on their untold tale of love, family betrayal and of a Phoenix who rises from the ashes.
1. Chapter 1

Once, quite some time ago, there was a peasant woman of an age of old with a daughter of cruelty and a daughter through another man with beauty deeper than her pretty skin. The woman's husband was an elder to her, who loved his beauty of a child more than his heart could with hold. His daughter had skin of pearls, eyes of the brightest shadows, hair of the purest ebony and a persona of gold. She was kind, clever and polite; A true lady more worthy than any man that could want a ring around her delicate, frail finger.

The girl of the elder woman was cruel, evil and spiteful to oppose her charming face. The daughter had her own way in everything, and whatever she did was right in her mother's eyes; but the poor step-daughter had a hard time. Let her do what she would, she was always blamed, and got small thanks for all the trouble she took; nothing was right, everything wrong; and yet, if the truth were known, the girl was worth her weight in gold-she was so unselfish and good-hearted.

Her days were spent weeping in the solitary confinement of her small room. The girl was alone in the cold world around her, no one to show her support in her young years of life. There was no possible way to live peacefully with her mother not blood.

The woman wanted the girl away by the means of fair or cruel, she pestered the old man everyday for him to be rid of his child with the ending words of "Send her away, old man; send her away-anywhere so that my eyes shan't be plagued any longer by the sight of her, or my ears tormented by the sound of her voice. Send her out into the fields, and let the cutting frost do for her..."

Her father followed orders in vain of him and his darling child. He wept and implored for the woman's pity; she was firm, and he dared not speak against her. So he placed his daughter in a sledge, not even daring to give her furs to keep herself warm with, and drove her out on to the bare, open fields that were pearly white with dangerous snow. He kissed her and left her, driving home as fast as he could... So that he might not witness her miserable death.

His tears were shed in pity and in vain, for he shall regret ever letting them free for his child. She would return to him soon enough as the moon began to cast light on the young beauty, barely having fifteen years of age behind her in life.

* * *

><p>The girl watched as her father deserted her, leaving the girl to suffer from the cold as it began to slowly thaw through her. Soon, she heard the rustling of something moving swiftly through the trees surrounding her; jumping from branch to branch to get an all-round look at her.<p>

Pulling her knees closer to her shaking form, the figure jumped down from the trees in front of the poor girl. He was dressed in clothes that looked like ice on silk, glistening in the light, a silver crown on his head with a jewel like moving water at the front, leaning in to touch his forehead. He had hair like the snow that gently brushed his thin shoulders with little icy pendants here and there to illuminate the sun that shall one day shine again on the white lands surrounding the girl. His eyes were a strange concoction of ice and deep blue; like a glass diamond to reflect any light. It appeared to her that everything about him was made to shine against the glaring sun; to give him a glow that nothing else could.

He appeared to be high of ranking; judging by his straight posture, royal appearance and powerful aura that just seemed to roll off him in huge waves. He stared down at her with hard, cold eyes that made her pull her knees further into her body; the grey, flimsy fabric rubbing against her. "Do you know who I am, dear maiden?" His tone was sharp and cut through her. "I am Father Frost; King of Winter."

"All hail to you, great King!" She spoke as loud as she could, but her tone was still gentle and soft; shaking from the cold. Fear overtook her as she remembered the legacy of Father Frost. "H- Have you come to take me?" She asked with her tone shaking; little tears clouding her vision.

Father Frost's diamond eyes soften slightly, seeing the fear and the wreck this girl was in. He walked forward till he was only an inch from her shaking form. "Maiden, are you warm? Are you warm, beautiful girl?" He asked gently, wanting to know her answer. Although he could plainly see she was close to the brink, he had to ask to see her for who she truly was. The cold exposes people, as he had learned through his years of life, and as innocent and beautiful as she appeared, she could've been dark and selfish.

Although her breath was near-frozen on her breath; she replied softly with "Quite warm, King Frost." At this, he knelt down in front of her and raised her head to meet his eyes. She noticed they were soft and his face seemed more youthful and kind.

"Truth now, sweet maiden; do you wish to be somewhere warm? To be away from this winter?" He asked her and he saw her began to say she was already warm. "I ask for only the truth, beautiful girl. Tell me."

"I am sorry to appear rude but..." Her voice was still soft and far from rude. He smiled slightly, waiting for her to admit she wanted to be warm. "I am far too cold too-" Placing a finger on her lips to silence her; he gently picked her up and walked deeper into the forest swiftly. The poor little girl shivered wildly.

"Hush, sweet maiden. You shall be warm."

They soon came upon six white horses and a sleigh; belonging to the King. He placed her gently down and swiftly wrapped her in thick, warm furs before beginning the horses to run. The young King leaned back; taking the thin bundle into his arms, rubbing her arm over the furs to give her that little bit of extra warmth. "Tell me, sweet maiden, what is your name of birth?"

"Erabella, my King..."

* * *

><p>Before the minutes had been ten, the steeds stopped at a cosy cottage amongst the thick forest of white. The size was of a decent sort, with roses of ice lining the windows and door; running along the thatch roof and the colour was blue with smoke rising steadily from the chimney. The door was wooden with pattern ferns of tender ice coating in a thin blanket.<p>

Erabella smiled tenderly at the comfortable house as the King opened the door; gently pushing her in with his long hand on the small of her back and closing the door softly behind them. The fire was burning brightly in the pit under the fire place, sending the smoke to rise into the air in a dark cloud. Two large chairs opposed each other on either side of the fire, awaiting two figures to sit and make simple, relaxed conversations.

They sat down – Erabella on the left, King Frost on the right – and he smiled softly at the beauty opposite him. "This is not what I expected as a King's home, O King..." Erabella began and the Frost King laughed heartedly; a deep, natural laugh. Images came to her mind as he laughed: the images of children playing in the snow, building snow structures and throwing snowballs... Laughing at all the fun they had created and the happiness as the snow fell slowly with grace.

Suddenly, hot tea and soup were placed on a tray on her small thighs. Her bright shadows flicked to the King who smile. "I do not want such a beauty to fall ill due to my doing. Please, enjoy what is in front of you." Taking a sip of her steaming tea; Erabella began to enjoy the smooth taste of the soup running across her pink tongue and sliding down her throat swiftly; warming her to the core. When she had finished, she closed her eyes and soon fell into a well earned sleep.

* * *

><p>Opening her shadowed eyes, she saw – to her great surprise – that the young King was no longer there. Tossing her head left and right, the bun on the top of her head dancing with the movements, she tried to spot King Frost within the small living room. Filling with panic, she shot up from the chair and ran into the room with an open door, her grey eyes fearful.<p>

There he stood in the darkened room, only the dull light of burning candles he stood. But she could make him out as if he was standing in a room full of sunlight. He was laying something out on the bed; something she could she was blue and lined with white furs. Cocking her head to the side, she gently rapped a time of three upon the wooden door; not wanting to frighten the kind King.

He turned calmly, as if he knew she would've been standing their all alone and soon he faced her with those glistening eyes. He smiled widely at Erabella; showing his two rows of teeth white as the snow he made. His face fell when he took in her clothes again; making his shake his head and pick up what was on the bed, hanging it up in a wooden wardrobe in the dark corner he seemed to fill with his glow. "Come, you'll stay her, sweet maiden, until the sun begins to rise and you need rest." He gently took her hand as her face flushed the colour of strawberries in the peak of their prime.

* * *

><p>Awakening the next morn, she found the King already sitting by her bedside and she shot up; angry with herself for keeping him waiting. He raised his hand and she recoiled away; expecting a hard smack to follow, that's what normally followed in her life. "Please, I beg you great King, do not strike." She pleaded, his hand would hurt more than her Mother by marriage's could ever do. But this was not her life as he placed his hand so tenderly on her cheek, turning her gently to face him.<p>

"I would never strike you; dear, sweet Erabella." His soft eyes turned harsh. "Are you informing me someone dares to strike you?" At this, the room became colder; ice traveling up the walls and she shivered, her breath fogging. The ice vanished as quickly as it came and his arms were around her; pulling her into his taller form to keep her safe. "Have no fear of me, dear maiden. I shall never bring you harm." His lips ghosted her forehead before he smiled down at her, the Sun's rays emerging through the glass windows and allowing the whole house to be in light. "Come, it's time you got out of those rags. Can't have you becoming ill."

The poor girl couldn't comprehend the gifts in front of her. The strange blue thing she had seen his with the night of last was in fact a dress. The colour of a clear sky with linings of the purest white furs to prevent the cold from striking her with it's spear. "Please, O King, say this beauty of fabric is not for the likes of me..." She asked when she remembered how to breath. The dress glittered in the sun; reflecting it's rays softly into their eyes. There was a thick shawl to match it hanging beside the wonderous material that held a hold to make sure every part of her was warm and safe from the chilling weather.

"It is most definitely for you, beautiful maiden. I'll leave while you put it on, alright?" His brow furrowed in disgust. "I am not one for staring at people whilst their clothes are being exchanged. Always struck me as strange and frankly, rather un needed..." With these words, he left the room for her to exchange her rags for the dress of luxury.

* * *

><p>She came out with a smile and the dress hugging her figure tightly, showing off her curves as a growing woman. The blue contrasted her hair and her lightened eyes; making her stand out as completely beautiful.<p>

Staring at the King, she noticed her was frowning at her and her smile immediately fell; her posture shrunk back and her eyes looked at her floor with stinging tears. Not knowing what he was really frowning about...

It wasn't until she felt her bun of hair being let down and her body being turned around. "Raise your head, sweet maiden, or your hair will not comply with me..." He mumbled into her ear and she slowly brought her head up at the feeling of fingers running through her soft hair. A hairbrush was soon being put through it gently and soon, small side braids were being brought back to a main braid that the rest of it had been put in. He braided the small ones into the larger and she felt him adding things along the way, which confused her greatly. "That's a great deal better, sweet Erabella. You must see for yourself how perfect you really look..."

He pulled her gently over to a mirror in a room she had not seen the night before. Her small mouth did hang open as she took in her reflection. The dress she had seen but her hair she most definitely had not. The braid would reach the bottom of her shoulder blades, only a few strands of her curly hair were still out and framing her face perfectly, the small braids had been fed through tiny gems that glared back at the sun more intensely than anything she had ever seen. The larger braid had small diamonds running down it and was held by a band of unmelting ice. "O King-"

"Jack, if you please. Jack Frost. The name given to me by my Mother. Much less formal and much more fun."

"Jack... It is a very good name. What do you mean by 'fun'?" She asked; slowly become worried. He simply laughed that unique sound yet again and filled her head with more images of all the fun you could have in snow.

"I am known for my hunger of mischief, darling girl..." He smirked dangerously at her before sending a playful wink. "Now come, you have more gifts awaiting you and I must see you home before the moon rides too high in the sky." His face turned serious, "I do not want you left to the cold night again, dear maiden."

"Erabella, if you may. If I call you by yours, you call me by mine."

"Very well." He kissed her hand, "It's wonderful to officially meet you, Erabella..." He trailed off as he did not know her last name.

"Frost." Her words moved faster than her brain and her face flushed again. This got a simple eyebrow raise and a smirk that seemed to suit him more than it should. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Erabella Frost... It suits you perfectly, lovely girl. Perhaps I should keep you for myself instead of returning you home to that wicked family of yours..."

"I wish you could keep me, I would enjoy it here quite much. I may not have a mother who cares for me or a sibling to love as my own, but, I have a father who cares deeply for me and I know he didn't want to leave me where you found me. I promise that."

"You father left you there?" His voice was dangerous low and calm with his eyes flickering with a light she did not enjoy...

* * *

><p>Alright people! This is Chapter 1! Originally, this was going to be a One-Shot but I changed my mind. Expect more chapters soon!<p>

Hope you enjoyed my Unicorns!

Remember to Review and tell me what you think!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhhhllliiinnnngggsss!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Erabella was all too soon stepping back the white sleigh and sat quietly on the pristine white seating bench. Her thoughts roamed back to the conversation her and the beautiful King had just had and what may've happened if she had never brought her family into it. He had told her to be honest with him and that was what she had done, but it cost her going home to a place she would never want to see again. Her grey eyes were constantly flickering from the completely clean floor, to the horses, to the white trees around them and the King on the approach. Her chests – one full of jewels and riches, the other full of dresses – were pressed against the side of the sleigh with her feet pressed against them; preventing movement for the wooden boxes of treasure.

She soon felt a hand being put onto of her own and her head slowly turned; the eyes of shadows soon coming in contact with eyes of diamonds. It was now she was closer to him that she noticed flecks of violet shining within the blue and it made him seem even more Royal and unusual than she first imagined as he smiled slightly at her before gently coaxing the horses into a soft run. "You think me upset with you." He spoke as a statement; not a question. He never needed to ask questions. Erabella let out a shaky sigh and took the dress cloth; sliding over her soft hands.

"Perhaps, Jack. Perhaps. I am not sure of what I feel at this point." She smiled ever so slightly; just a ghost. "I would much prefer to stay with you then go to where I must call home." Her eyes burned with tears unshed as her body was pulled closely to the King she had come to admire.

"My home is your home whenever you wish to return. When your Father leaves this World, you shall return home to me?" Surprisingly, this was a question and she took back her statement about the 'no questions, just statements'. He was unsure she would return to him.

Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I will forever be with you. When my Father does leave this ruined World, will you be the one to take me to safety?"

"Naturally." One arm came to rest around her hips. "I'll always keep you safe; from any harm or pain. Anything you need gone; I will assure it."

* * *

><p>They soon reached the cabin that stood alone; much like Jack's cottage but this one gave off a cold liker no other, causing even the King Of Winter to refrain a shiver. "This is truly your home, sweet Erabella? Honestly?" His tone held near nothing but disgust and confusion.<p>

"Yes, dear Jack; this is truly my place of raising, but not my home." She smiled up at him as they exited the sleigh. "My home is wherever you are, my dear King."

He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead; causing a ice to form around her heart. A ice he had placed there for her to know who he loved. "What did you do?" She asked near silently and made him laugh; near hollow.

"I have marked you as my own. I have chosen you to be mine. The one I shall spend my immortal life with." He let go of her hand and smiled down at her. "I am a King... And you shall be my Queen."

With that, a gust of wind burst open the door to the cabin and Jackson Overland Frost; The King Of Winter... Was gone. Replaced with the treasure chests now inside the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as Erabella entered the home; all eyes were beckoned to her. She stood tall and proud; not giving away how sickened she felt inside to come face-to-face with the people she never wished to see again. Her Father looked at her holding a stare of wonder and love, making her smile ever so slightly in actual regret for the things she had ever thought against him. Her Mother of no blood was glaring at her with more hatred and heat than she had ever witnessed. The girl she had been forced to call 'Sister' looked ready to kill her on the spot and take everything that she knew not of inside the chest.<p>

Normally, these looks would have made her cry; made her weep in disgust of herself. Now, her heart - frozen over with Royal pride - just made her raise an eyebrow at them, daring anyone to take her as anything else but above them. "What is it that which makes you stare?" A sly smile graced her face. "Do you not recognize the woman before you?"

She pushed the chests forward one by one with her delicate shoes on small feet, allowing her Father to open them upon the woman's command and for them all to gaze at the treasures within. The woman she stared at with secret disdain suddenly became a snake in the grass right before her shadowed eyes; waiting for the right moment to strike. "Where did you acquire these, girl?" She hissed and Erabella simply raised a brow; her mouth set in a half smile.

"From a wonderful man who you'll never understand. That's who." At this, the younger snake laughed hauntingly and Erabella quirked a brow.

"So you slept with a stranger because he took you from the cold?" The girl - no longer even a woman - leered at her.

"You little whore."Quicker than Erabella was ready for, a hand was outreached and slapped her hard across the face. Staring levelly at the hand, her eyes followed to the face. Her own Father.

"Is that supposed to insult me?" She frowned at him; the man before her no longer her Father. "I would return the slap if I took you for a man."

* * *

><p>A short chapter, I know. This just seemed like a great place to end it in preparation for Pt.3!<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember to Review (hopefully) and tell me what you think!

What was your favourite part/line?

Have a FABULOUS day dahlings!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after, Erabella allowed herself to be dragged into her small, dinged room she had grown up in; only a few small candles burning as she stared out of the window at the day light. Blowing out the candles to save them for when the Sun fell beyond his Moon's beautiful glow; Erabella sat with her back straight and perfect posture, just like she had seen her King do and she was to be his Queen. If she did not know how to behave, then there wasn't the slightest possibility she could ever be Royalty.

Sighing just the slightest of amounts, Erabella thought back to her King: her dear Jack. His perfectly white hair that was soft like a small kitten and shone against the sun like a halo, eyes like the love children of diamonds and amethysts, china skin dusted with sweet freckles that made him seem so young and free when he was happy, his smile that spoke thousands of fun adventures possible in the Winter months... Her head leaned back to lean against the wooden frame of the window, her arms wrapped around her knees and she grinned as her head lulled to the left toward the glass covered view.

Letting her imagination flow, she thought of him playing in his own creation: running around freely, making statues of snow; smiling brightly with his childish flare that lit up the world, his clothes covered in the cool, frozen substance as he ran around in the falling snow; laughing as snowflakes danced around him gracefully or landed on his nose and bowed.

Something outside caught her eye. She saw her Father taking the other one away to the very same spot he had left her alone and was found by her handsome King. She laughed swiftly; it was an almost definite that the other one would not be coming back like she had. These people were greedy, selfish and full of gluttony. Even the man who loved her – the one who locked her in – had not listened to her and turned his back on her when he thought she has sold herself for shelter. That she had given away her precious maidenhead to a complete stranger due to him offering her shelter. The thought had sickened him so much that he had become blinded to reason in such a short amount of time. So blinded that he forgot she wouldn't ever give something so precious away unless she really loved the man.

But of course, she was just a young, stupid girl who didn't know the meaning of love and was so naive that she would do whatever a stranger told her because she was just a cowardly, stupid, unworthy girl who deserved none of what she had received. They all thought the gifts represented the loss of her innocence and that they were to praise her for her efforts to please the stranger and apparently had done so rather spectacularly due to the amount she had been given. Of course, she had received them by showing off her "one and only talent" as her so called Father had put it when she had tried to bring him back to his original self. The one who loved her and knew she would never just sleep with someone because they took her in or she would be bringing in money from the taverns and the pleasure houses.

Her eyes began to burn with tears at the thought of them selling her to the pleasure house and making her sell herself to strangers for profit and no one knowing the pain she would really feel, all the tears she would be forced to hold until the hours were over, how she would have to practice on people and learn how to please men, even though she would never get to love any of them.

Erabella gingerly placed a hand on her now severely bruised left cheek; wincing at the pain that only now she could feel. At the time, she had been to full of pride to let it show that it wasn't only the slap that would hurt later. It was also her heart.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle sat under the same tree as Erabella had done and waited: Her short, brown locks moved with the breeze and the furs around her kept her very warm. Gabrielle had been given furs, warm shoes and a winter dress to make sure she didn't freeze if the rich stranger wasn't to arrive. She had also been given food and water in case of hunger or thirst.<p>

Rolling her hazel eyes, she examined her nails whilst she waited for this stranger to arrive. _"I bet he isn't even handsome._" She snorted at the thought, not realising she was being watched by a pair of icy eyes; staring at her with near hatred as she cuddled against the warmth radiating from the surrounding blanket of furs. Not knowing that the King watching her knew exactly who she was speaking so lowly of and exactly what she intending to say about her. "That needy whore would sleep with anyone. No one could ever love a body like that. She's pathetic."

"Then how did she survive in the freezing cold, wench?" The King himself appeared from behind the trees; face set in a firm, cold mask. "Better yet, how did she survive you? Answer me that."

Gabrielle's jaw nearly dropped at the man before her. His eyes gleamed dangerously at her, the sun shone around him and made him look like some form of God walking the Earth, his hair a shimmering, crystal white against the offending weather and his clothes reflected the Moon's dear husband. "Do you not have a tongue?"

"Are you the one the girl slept with?" Gabrielle answered; not without envy or spite. Jack looked down at her with that gleam again; making shivers of seeming pleasure down her spine.

"I didn't ask that and for your knowledge, that darling maiden's virginity is perfectly in place, thank you very much. Answer my question."

"Fine." Gabrielle rolled her eyes again; not realiZing who the man in front of her was: she was blinded by greed, hatred and ignorance. "She didn't survive, you took her in. She never had to survive us because we didn't do anything but make sure she was raised properly. Clearly that didn't work."

Jack's jaw tightened considerably before he smiled tightly with a slight leer. "I think she turned out better than anyone else in that forsaken house."

* * *

><p>Erabella moved solemnly from the window to her bed, slumping down onto it as the thought of Gabrielle laughing, joking with Jack and him slowly falling in love made tears fall from her eyes. The thought of them being wed, having a family and her being left alone made her young heart age quickly and crumble. It was so selfish to think that way – Erabella knew that – but she couldn't stop the silent tears from flowing free and swift from her eyes that had been darkened by the thought of being alone.<p>

The rational part of her brain mentally slapped her across the face as it had many times over her life. _"Crying doesn't solve anything. He'll come back to you or that Father of yours will finally pop his clogs and you'll be free to leave." _Her inner voice spoke in her mind with a firm, authoritive yet caring voice.

"But what if he doesn't want me?" She answered aloud and she practically felt her inner self roll her eyes.

_"Of course he wants you. Do you not remember who he is?"_

"Jack Frost."

_"KING Jackson Overland Frost." _Her voice reminded her swiftly. _ "King of Winter and all things cold. Do you think he just gives out really expensive things to anybody he meets alone in the woods? Heck no!" _ A feeling crept up inside her and her eyes fell on the dusty, body length mirror at the end of her bed on the wall. Erabella got up and grabbed a rag from under her bed; cleaning the mirror expertly and with so much care, vigour and determination.

Soon, the mirror was shining with the Sun's rays and Erabella sat cross-legged on her bed; staring at the mirror. Her image began to evaporate and was soon replaced with someone she barely recognised as her own person. This version was dressed in a sleeveless white dress that had beautiful black patterning around the top of the corset, around the bottom hem of the ankle length skirt. She wore white heeled boots that only rich, Noble women would wear and showed them with pride: her legs bent over the end of the bed and one crossed over the other like a Noble woman should do. Erabella noticed her hair now reached her hips with gems hung in strands that came from a strange crown type of jewellery on her head; her hair brought of her image's lean, bare, left shoulder and the curls became beautiful waves as the travelled down to her round hips. There was a strange tattoo that started under her right eye and travelled down to her jaw line; curling like a hook at the end and facing her ear: it seemed important and held a seemingly tribal feeling to it.

"Who are you?"

_"Isn't it obvious, dingus? I'm you if you stop blubbing and focus on the goal here." _Her other self spoke sharply and Erabella swiftly wiped her tears away.

"How did you get here?"

_"There are these wonderful things called the Future, Magic and Persuasion. When they are combined; this happens. So anyway, you need to stop worrying over some ho coming between you and your man, okay?" _At this, Erabella's cheeks burned red and she buried her face in the blue shawl; wincing slightly at the pain in her bruised cheek from her Father's slap. _"Yeah, I did that too." _Erabella raised her eyes to see her image staring at her with a level yet somewhat serious expression. _"Believe me honey, that isn't the worst of your troubles. Best prepare yourself." _

"What do you mean?" Erabella couldn't stop the fear from rising in her throat. Her image just shook her head and then stared at her with the most serious expression Erabella had ever seen on a human being.

_"Very soon, your Father is gonna come through that door and try to give beating to remember, young lady." _Sickness rose in throat and tears burned her eyes once again. _"Do NOT let him see you cry. You have too much pride in your body and soul; too much soul to ever let him see you cry again. Do you understand?" _A fearful nod came in reply. _"Do NOT show fear in you person when he enters. Show him he means nothing to you anymore nor will he ever. Believe me honey, I did and I got help." _

"Help?"

_"I can't tell you this help. This is all the advice you'll need to be strong. That weak, submissive girl is gone and you will be replaced with a strong, confident QUEEN." _

The image vanished and was replaced with her own, normal reflection just as her door was opened. Erabella turned her head slowly to see none other than her Father standing in the doorway; blocking the light. Her eyes darkened; this time with the shadows of knowledge and preparation. "Why are you here?"

"To teach you a lesson so you'll never disobey again." Came his simply, dark reply. Erabella heard her image scoff in her head.

"What lesson? There is no lesson to be learned. I did not have relations with the beauty that took me in and kept me safe. I didn't die out there in that cold, but I died the second I left his home to return here. I was safer, happier and better off there." Her eyes hardened as he walked in and she got up to meet him; now only standing centimetres from each other. He stood a good head taller than her so she had to look up to meet his eyes. "You belong here: where the real whores are."

"You dare to talk to me like that." She caught his arm before he struck the other side of her face.

"Yes, I dare." Her face softened and she returned to the submissive girl she had been raised to be. "I have done nothing to offend you, dear Father. I have not betrayed you; I have not been commanding you." She took a few steps back from him; forgetting what she had been told. "He only wants what is best for you and I. I promise you."

At this, he grabbed the fabric of her dress. "Really? What's this then? The finest silks that have been hand crafted whilst I wear rags?" He tore her skirt and threw the fabrics at her. Her skirt was now torn to her knees and had holes. It was ruined. He reached forward and grabbed the shawl off her shoulders.

"Stop it. Stop it!" She cried desperately and he threw it to the floor; enjoying the look of utter disappointment and sadness on her face.

"When am I going to get what I want? If he cares about US so much! Where is what I want?" His old face seemed to twist into a demented being before her young eyes. "When do I get to be in his oh-so gracious presence?"

The way he mocked her King made her anger get the best of her. She picked up the shawl and threw it into his face. "You have not a single right to see him in his glory; you've done nothing right yet." Her voice was stern, strict and authoritive.

He looked down at her with nothing but disgust, loathing and hatred. "How. Dare. You. Talk. Back. To. Me!" He made sure to emphasis every word before he slapped her again in her bruised cheek with so much force she fell from her position and onto her bed.

Sooner than she could prepare, he was on top of her and pinning her down; trying to slap her yet again. "Since you gave it up to a stranger so easily, then you could surely give it up to me, couldn't you?" He pinned her hands and began to undo his belt. "You disgusting slut!" He threw his belt onto the bed as he began to pull up her ruined skirt.

Something snapped inside of her and she freed her hand, grabbed his belt and whacked the metal as hard as she could around his face. The shock and force pushed him off her and she shot off the bed to be by the window. Putting a good two metres between her and her Father. "I am the Queen of Winter. The future Bride of King Frost and soon I shall carry his child inside me." Her face became firm as she slipped off her ruined dress; having no shame in the fact that she was completely bare as she pulled a simply white dress over her that held just below her shoulder and pushed her cleavage up to hold them tight and secure. She stepped around the bed to stand in front of him: ice burning in her eyes as her frozen heart began to beat for only one. Her King. He cowered in front of this strong woman who held near no resemblance to his daughter. "The next time that you dare to raise any violence to me; will be the last day you see the Sun's light or the Moon's glow!"

Walking out of the room, she found the old hag who never tried to raise her on her knees, face in her withered hands and in a crying mess. Not bothered by her behaviour, Erabella walked towards her jewel chest and pulled out a necklace that went from the middle of her neck and spread out to her collar bones and her shoulders. It was made from white diamonds and smaller blue sapphires: the sun gleamed perfectly off it as she finally clipped it together.

She turned around suddenly when the front door burst open and a lean figure blocked the light from the doorway: the sun gleaming off the ice on their shining clothes. Their eyes icy, flawless and beautiful...

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapters 1-2)<strong>

**Jinseiwakurai-Shougani: **I love it! The old-style wording reminds me of a shimmering Faery tale...

**My Response: **Gee *blushes* thanks so much hon! Love you tons xxx

**AyameKitsune: **Interesting. More please!

**My Response: **More ha'th now been given! Enjoy!

**Azorawing: **AWESOME, AMAZING, SPECTACULAR STORY! I LOVE IT, CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE. IT'S PRACTICALLY A FAIRY TAIL... IT IS A FAIRY TAIL. Can't wait for more. :D :D :D

**My Response: **I really hope you love this one just as much! Love you!

**Guest: **Oh my God this so, so... Heart warming and strange and lovely and just plain beautiful. I like it way more than I expected.

Eagerly awaiting for more,  
>A-guest-who-shall-be-known-as-LilyAnna<p>

**My Response: **You are so sweet! I'm glad you like it so much. I hope you continue to like it!

**Derpyotaku: **I really love your writing style. And the story too! Too bad the chapter was short. Can't wait for more!

**My Response: **Thanks xxx This one's longer! I hope you like it! Xxx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this one is a bit darker but the whole tale of Father Frost is quite dark. I really want to explore Erabella's inner voice. I loved writing her as she was the one who help Erabella through everything. **

**BTW, after the tale of Father Frost is finished, do you want a Sequel? Because I'd love to do one!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, Erabella has gained her confidence and is well on her way.<br>**

**BUT we all know that all problems are not solved in one night.**

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns!<p>

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember to Review (hopefullz) and tell me what you think plus any ideas you wanna see happen! Let me know!

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhllinngggsss!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in the door was none other than Gabrielle; frozen solid. Everything about her was frozen over (and that included her already frozen personality). Her entire, lean being was covered in about an inch of ice that was near unbreakable. Erabella knew that even if they did melt the ice; Gabrielle's heart was frozen over long ago. There were no gifts to support her death; nothing to apologize with, nothing to "help" them overcome the loss.

The living teen sighed softly in her mind; she knew this would've happened and they should've known too. They should've known King Frost would not take kindly to a rude, ignorant girl talking to him like he was below her and not a King at all; Erabella knew that was how she would've spoken as that is how she spoke to her. "My girl..." The woman sobbed into her hands and Erabella couldn't stop her heart from clinching at the true loss and grieving in the old woman's voice. The woman had been nothing but a rude, ignorant pig to her but she loved Gabrielle and Erabella never truly wished a loss of any child on anyone. You should never have to bury your own child. She swallowed thickly at the thought of one day that maybe she would shed the same tears of her own child and be forced to let them go so young; to say goodbye when they had barely lived.

Erabella remembered how she had found the old woman in tears before the daughter had arrived and by the amount of tears and her hoarse voice; it had been quite a long time before she had even walked out of the room.

When her Father stumbled back out once again from her room; Erabella pushed passed him and ran into her room to be alone with her thoughts and the chest of dresses she had been allowed to keep.

The old woman sat with her hand now soaked from her tears as she thought back on what had caused these tears to fall so rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>After Erabella's return:<strong>

_The old woman eyes were dazzled as the chests were opened and she beheld her step-daughter who stood tall, radiant and beautiful before her ever-aging eyes. The dress molded to her curves and the sun bounced off her as she smiled slightly. _

_When the slap was delivered, Erabella was thrown into her room - left there until later decision – and the old man had come out of her room; she demanded the old man that she never saw as someone to love, to take her own daughter Gabrielle to the exact same spot on the field that he had left Erabella. _

_After he left with Gabrielle; the woman began to sort through Erabella's gifts. Each chest was about half a meter tall, half a meter in length and about five inches in width: one held so many gold coins and large jewels. There were sapphires, rubies, emeralds, amethysts, ambers etc... They were already richer than most people by just this one chest! The other – which she had allowed Erabella to take into her room – had been full of so many rich dresses that wouldn't have fitted anyone but her; hence why the woman let her keep them. _

* * *

><p><strong>Before Gabrielle leaves<strong>

_When Erabella's father had thrown her into the room and slammed the door so he could deal with her later; the woman turned to him from the table with an impatient expression. "Old man, yoke the horses at once into the sledge, and take my daughter to the same field and leave her on the same spot exactly!" _

_They both were shocked when the window burst open with a sudden gust of wind and a small, blond male sprite* stood by the fire; smiling at them with mischief. "Erabella shall live to become a delight to the World; Gabrielle shall die this very day." _

_The woman shot up, "Hold your tongue, you foolish thing!" A sly look came over her face and she handed him a pancake on a plate with a smirk. "You can have this pancake if you say: 'Gabrielle shall have much silver and gold; Erabella will be frozen stiff and cold."_

_The sprite swiftly ate the pancake and danced away from them to be on top of the table. Twirling, he continued to say. "Erabella shall wear a crown upon her fair head; Gabrielle shall die unwooed and unwed." _

_The woman tried to strike the sprite many times; each time failing as he would dance out of her reach every time she thought her strike would land its target. Each time he moved out of the way, he would repeat: "Erabella shall wear a crown upon her fair head; Gabrielle shall die unwooed and unwed."_

"_Old man, yoke the horses at once into the sledge, and take my daughter to the same field and leave her on the same spot exactly!" The woman cried yet again and this time; the old man grabbed Gabrielle when she was dressed warmly and they left..._

* * *

><p><strong>After Gabrielle has left<strong>

_Three hours after the man returned and the sprite had left, the old hag turned to her husband with that impatient expression yet again. "Get out the horses, old man, to go and fetch her home; but see that you are careful not to upset the sledge and lose many chests my dear Gabrielle has surely gained from just her beauty alone." She looked outside and frowned. "It's dark now, get her home! I don't want her sleeping with this stranger!" _

_When he left, the sprite appeared yet again. "Your daughter is quite frozen and stiff, you shall soon see for yourself and she shall never own any chests full of gifts. Erabella shall have a mighty King as a husband and live a life of luxury and happiness."_

"_Don't tell such wicked lies!" The woman scolded loudly, throwing a knife at the sprite, who simply spun out of the way; chuckling lightly at her attempts. "I will make you a cake if you say 'Gabrielle shall marry a mighty King and Erabella shall die old and alone."_

_The sprite began to laugh loudly at her and tears of anger began to pool in the woman's eyes. She grabbed the knife and prepared to throw it once more when the sprite put a hand to his pointed ear, grinned at her and left in a tiny tornado of blue. _

_At that moment, the husband walked in with a look of loss; just as the Sun had left and left his beloved Moon in his place. "Where is my dear Gabrielle? My daughter who is worthy of gifts beyond measure?" She near-yelled at her elder husband. "Where is my daughter?" _

"_She must have been taken away, wife. All I found was this note." He handed her the note and the old woman read out loud. _

"_I shall return your daughter when the other is ready for me to take her away from you..." Tears ran down the woman's face as she read out loud the name at the bottom of the page. "King Frost." Her head snapped up to face the man. "You go in your daughter's room and you teach her the lesson she needs. My daughter is gone because of her! The little whore should've stayed with him!" A thought passed into her mind and she dropped the paper. "She ran away. Erabella took the chests and ran!"_

_When the man nodded, his expression was nothing but pure anger and he left to deal with the daughter he once loved more than anything. That is what money and riches does to those like them. It corrupts them and leaves them wanting more; to heighten their status. _

_She fell to her knees and began to cry loudly at the thought of her daughter under the evil King's hand for the whole of her life. It was ALL Erabella's fault!_

* * *

><p>The woman ran forward and threw her arms around her frozen daughter; crying loudly into her shoulder as Gabrielle began to become nothing but an ice sculpture: her skin, flesh, muscles and bones being replaced with pure ice.<p>

A wind came in quietly through the still open window and swirled gently in the door way leading to Gabrielle's room on the right and Erabella's on the left**. Out of the wind stood the King himself as he glanced back over his shoulder at the pitiful woman crying over her disgustingly rude daughter. He turned back and faced the left door down the corridor before sighing and snapping his long, pale fingers: smiling to himself as he walked down the corridor and into the room of the woman who would be his Queen.

When he silently opened the door; he sucked in a silent breath. His Queen was standing on the other side of the bed in front of the window with the moon shining on her and it made her look like some form of spirit beauty who people would pray to. Her pale skin was glowing with the Moon's gracious love, her black hair still in the braid and the gems gleaming; making a massive contrast to her smooth skin and pristine white dress. As he was admiring her beauty, a frown covered his features when he noticed her hand was gently holding her left cheek and she was taking in shaky breaths. Taking in a deep breath on his own part, he urged himself to be calm and to let her tell him her pain.

Sending a gentle gust of wind toward her to tell her of his arrival, he watched as the dress swayed around her legs and she laughed gently. "I knew you'd come back for me..." Her voice was alight with happiness ad she turned slightly to reveal the right side of her face. She was simply glowing under the Moon's light and his presence. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as a blush coated his cheeks***.

"Hello Erabella, have you seen your sister? She shamefully does look rather cold; I think she's coming down with something. The flu, perhaps?" He spoke with feigned concerned; clutching his staff in both hands, resting his head on the shaft gently and smiled at her. She laughed in response and nodded.

"I have indeed! She was dressed so appropriately for this type of weather. I shouldn't dare believe the weather is to blame for this..." She smiled at him with faux investigation. "Jack, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with sudden change, would you?"

"Me? Why surely not, dear love! I wouldn't dare!" He placed a hand dramatically on his forehead and her smiled widened... Only to have her winced and hold her hand tighter to her left cheek. "Erabella, are you-"

"Help!" The old woman cried with desperation filling her voice from the room where the fire and dining table was featured. They both looked at each other with matching expressions of 'what could be the problem?' before they ran out and into the room where the woman was stationed. Erabella's expression had been completely original; she was generally worried about the old woman: so much that she forgot to place her hand back over her cheek to cover the bruising. Jack's expression was very different: his head was cocked to the left, he was leaning on his staff, his left eyebrow was raised and his lips were pursed slightly. It was the expression of _"I knew this was going to happen. I'm honestly just going to stand here and show how little I care about what you're going through."_

The woman's arms had ice surrounding them; holding them to the back of the neck that belonged to the daughter she loved and cared for so much. Hot tears were pouring down her withered and wrinkled cheeks as the ice slowly began to climb further up her arms; now reaching her elbows. "I wouldn't worry too much about pain." Jack began, his facial expression not changing. "It'll just travel down from your shoulders into little tiny ice trails that look like ferns until it reaches your heart. Then, your whole body will become solid ice in under a second. So, don't fret too much."

"O King, please save me!" The woman cried harder as the ice now near-reached her shoulders. "I do not deserve this fate. Save me great King! I beg of you!" The King of Winter simply rolled his eyes and let his face fall back into the previous _"I knew this was going to happen. I'm honestly just going to stand here and show you how little I care about what you're going through" _expression.

"You do deserve this fate." The sound of his Queen's voice drew his attention and he simply rolled his head to face her; his expression refused to change. His Queen was staring down at the woman before her, her face free of any emotion but punishment. Which meant completely blank with her grey eyes the colour of storms. "You treated everyone around you who was not blood like they were nothing but melted ice beneath your shoes and wet your feet. You subjected yourself to greed and gluttony when gold was placed before you. You hated everyone who wasn't your daughter and never subjected them to your love – if you are even capable of it." An icy fire flared in her eyes and Jack felt the ice around her heart harden once more: there was now no room for love about any of the people who raised her in this house. The ice was now slowly travelling down the woman's torso as she fought harder to break free of the vice grip the ice held on her: her silver hair now free from the loose, messy bun she always kept it in.

Jack's expression still hadn't changed as the ice stopped just above her heart.

"Now, you shall suffer the same fate as the one you loved so dearly." Erabella started once again. "You may now be together for eternity in the dark rooms of your own personal paradise." The ice struck her heart and one last scream ripped through the house before both mother and daughter were nothing but an unmeltable sculpture before the glowing fire.

Jack's expression finally changed as a small smile graced his features. He stood up straight and gently took Erabella's arm. "Erabella?"

"What a pathetic position to freeze in. They'll be like that for eternity..." At these words he nodded a few times and made an _'hmm' _in agreement. They both walked until they were in front of the fire and sighed happily at the warmth provided.

He walked in front of her and pure anger shot across his face; making Erabella stumble back with a fear of nothing but fear. He composed himself and brushed cooling finger down her left cheek. "Who dares to bruise you, my Queen?" A fire appeared in his eyes that was similar to the fire she had not long ago, but seemed so much more dangerous and powerful. "I will punish them with severe means, dear Erabella." She looked down when he had called her 'Queen' as she always did before she gained the aura a Queen needed. Her back straightened and she looked him dead in the face.

"The very man you trusted in to protect me, my King." She walked closer to the taller man – feeling braver and more safe than she had ever done – and boldly placed her arms around his hips. She saw his jaw tighten and she smiled softly; gently taking his chin between her thumb and index finger, bringing his face down to look her in the eye once more. "He slapped me once when I had just entered the house on false accusation that I had slept with you on the night I stayed."

"Yes, I heard about that..." He spoke quietly as he placed an arm around her waist.

"He threw me into my room and left me there whilst he took Gabrielle to where he left me."

"Look how that turned out..." He joked with her and she gave a shallow laugh.

"When he returned to my room,

"He ruined the dress you gave me to travel home in: the first proper dress I was allowed to wear and have to my own." A tear ran down her face as she thought of the tattered dress that was now lying on her bed. "He then hit me again and called my things I would not dare repeat to your ears." Tears glazed over her eyes as she spoke her next words with a tremble she tried desperately to hide: not wanting to appear weak. His eyes softened and he gave her a small smile before placing a kiss on her forehead. Smiling weakly at him, her face fell into sadness yet again as she spoke once more. "I fell back onto my bed from the force and he jumped on top of me-" The arm around her waist tightened as the King guessed where this was heading. "He tried to pull up my skirt to take me for himself-"

She was interrupted when she heard the young King mutter a long sentence in a language she had never heard of; facing away from her and onto the floor to his right, continuing the long train of words. When he finished, he simply turned back to her and motioned for her continue as he let go off his staff and used gentle winds to give it the softest landing in the history of soft landings. He put his now free arm around her waist to meet the other; interlocking his fingers on her back. "So, I grabbed his belt and hit him around his face with it."

"That's my little Queen. Tell him who rules over who."

"Oh I did. I told him that if he was to raise violence against me again, then he shall never be graced by the Sun's light or the Moon's glow again." Erabella purposely left out the parts about her being his future wife and carrying his children. "I don't think he knows that raising violence includes harsh language." She shrugged gently and kissed the side of his mouth gently.

"Has he raised any violence against you since then?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her and received a shake of her head.

"No, he has not. But, I'm sure he will when-"

The Father – who had been collecting more fire wood - entered the room to see Erabella quite happily in the arms of the King who killed Gabrielle and now: his wife. He dropped the wood as took a few steps forward; a sudden, hard breeze from the direction of his daughter and his King stopped his movements when he got to close for Jacks' liking.

"Before you even talk to us, I suggest you choose your words very carefully." Erabella spoke with authority and Jack smiled smugly down at her before changing his expression back to his favourite when he faced the scum before him. His ever-famous _"I'm just going to stand here and show you how little I care about you and what's going on" _expression that seemed to be becoming very common.

"You don't command me, girl." The said scum replied and Jack pursed his lips quickly before letting his expression return. Erabella simply turned her head slightly diagonally; eyes only on him.

"I am to be a Queen: you are below me. I do command you." She shook her head slightly and Jack refrained a laugh. "I have been more merciful to you than I should be. I told you not to raise violence against me and since then, you have not."

"However-" Jack cut in, his face now deadly serious. "You have committed treasons against her and so that must be punished. Taking in her account on giving you a final warning: you can either become her servant or die at our wedding." A blush streaked across Erabella's face as the word 'wedding' was spoken, but she spoke no words. "Choose wisely."

A deep consideration came onto his features and the soft face of her true Father returned and he smiled thankfully. "I will be her servant, do whatever is needed of me and the Father she needs." He looked hopefully at the King. "And perhaps, be the one to give her away to you?"

Erabella smiled up at her soon-to-be husband. "Please Jack?"

"Alright." He couldn't stop the smile coming over his features: Erabella's happiness was absolutely contagious. "That'll be just fine." He brushed her cheeks gently and kissed her softly. He picked up his staff and took his love's hand. "I'll have someone come over and collect these later. Both of you pack what you need. You're coming to live in a Kingdom."

Jack and Erabella walked toward her room hand in hand. "Marriage?" Erabella started. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You gave away that right when you kissed me." He simply replied with a cheeky smiled and she slapped his arm gently: both of them laughing as they walked down the corridor.

... Both of them missed the evil expression her Father now wore. His face twisted into an evil smile and small, dark eyes that twinkled with horrid intent. The fire flickered and cast dark shadows over his wrinkled face as he laughed quietly to himself.

Already planning the death of the couple.

* * *

><p>*Originally it was the dog but I changed it. A winter sprite is more dramatic and frankly, more appropriate... At least in my opinion. Thoughts?<p>

**Not many people back then were left handed and were often seen as outsiders. See where I'm going with this?

***Ahhhh, so we're finally seeing some more of the ROTG Jack. Gaow~

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 3)<strong>

**AyameKitsune: **This is awesome! More please!

**My Response: **Thus, more is delivered. Have no fear, a sequel is on the way if you want to read it. Love you!

**Azorawing: **I like Erabella standing up for herself, can't wait for more. Also sequel, I's say yes :) a sequel would be amazing.

**My Response: **I'm glad you really want a sequel because you are getting one. Very soon. (At the bottom under the Reviews in the bold writing. The details are there :D) Love you!

**Derpyotaku: **Ooo, she finally snapped. I wonder what's gonna happen. I wouldn't mind having a sequel, all depends on how the ending goes. Thanks for the new update! Can't wait for what's next!

**My Response: **She most definitely did snap and does this help your wonder? Was this a good ending for you? Sequel? I think so (for me anyway) :D Love you!

**LilyTigerValley: **This is a lovely story. I want to read mooooooore. I never expected I'd actually like something written like a fairy tale. I love dark stories, and I also love light and happy ones. This one is a wonderful merge between both, I love reading it. And definitely do a sequel. Just... don't abandon this story halfway.

Eagerly awaiting for more,  
>LilyAnna (yay i finaly created a new account, don't ask what was the previous one, I don't remember :D)<p>

**My Response: **I'm so happy you like it so much! Thank you for the compliments: I try to always have a balance because I feel it works better. Sometimes I make them darker and sometimes I make them lighter. I will not abandon as this is the finishing chapter! I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much and the details are at the bottom in the bold writing after the Reviews. Love ya :D

**SilverSamurai26: **This is such a wonderful story! I am certain that by the time it is finished, it will be one of my all time favorites! (And I'm personally very picky with my favorites.) I hope to see a new chapter soon! :)

**My Response: **Is it one of your all time favourites? This is the new and last one of this FanFic. Have no fear, a sequel will follow to quench both our needs. Love you

**(New to Chapters 1-2)**

**SilverSamurai26: **I am EXREMELY happy right now. Ever since I found the story of Father Frost on Wikipedia I've been wanting to find a longer version of it to fully enjoy it.

You have gone beyond all expectations- yet it's exactly what I dreamed it would be! :D You are officially amazing.

(I attempted to make my own version of this story, but I personally think it came out WAY too cheesy and cliché. I much prefer your version to mine. ;D)

**My Response: **You. Are. So. Sweet! Thank you so much! I would actually LOVE to read yours! Love you!

* * *

><p><strong>In the Russian Fairy Tale of "Father Frost", this is were the story ends so this was must end here buuuuttttttttt<strong>

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!  
><strong>

**MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY!**

**And it's all thanks to everyone who supported me through it. You guys are awesome. You are amazing! You are FABULOUS! **

**You are my most devoted Unicorns and I love you all! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>SEQUEL INFORMATION!<strong>

The Sequel will be released around the 8th-12th of November.

I'm thinking of naming it "The Legend Of Queen Frost" but I'm not too sure and I need the help of my faithful Unicorns to help me decide.

Leave me any ideas you think would be good.

As always, I love you and stay FABULOUS dahlings!

* * *

><p>Waddup ma Unicorns!<p>

This is a cause for celebration! My first completed story and now a Sequel! I tell you again, I love you Unicorns SO much!

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me hopezzy) to Review and tell me what you think plus any ideas you want to SEE HAPPEN IN THE SEQUEL!

**AUTHOR'S QUESTION: What was your favourite part? Mine was definitely Jack's **_"I knew this was going to happen"_ **face. It was SO much fun to write and describe.**

Have a FABULOUS day dahhhhhhlings!

This is _~TheFalseProphet666~ _signing off from this story but loved writing it and was nice enough to make this one the longest chapter!

Stay FABULOUS and I will see you on the other side to the Sequel!

: )


End file.
